when you came back
by Haffy raza
Summary: this is my first fanfic so bear with me. what do you think would happen if shane, michael and eve left and then came back after 4 years. Has claire changed? is she going to forgive them? SET AFTER BLACK DAWN
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years since they left.

I woke up to an empty house. All their promises turned out to be empty. They were all lies.

Monica was right all along. They would abandon me. Shane would leave me. I knew this was coming but I became less sure of it as our relationship progressed. i was nothing special. I was a freak, a nerd and friend with his enemies. Vampires. But I forgot all that he made me believe that he loved me, everything he said was false. He broke my heart.

I don't know why they left , Amelie said they just needed space. Yeah, space from me.

I mourned about it for a month, but then I realised that I cant carry on like this ive got to live my life so I did.

I am now the head scientist of Morganville and Jason Rossers best friend (yes I said Jason). We were both lonely and needed a friend. We didn't go out or anything it was strictly friendship. He's really nice and kind once you get to know him.

My parents died two years, and it was my fault. The only way I could deal with everything, them leaving, the draug, bishop, even Richard dying. Was alcohol, it was my only option, to become an alcoholic. They saw me drunk and we fought, they drove home in anger and had an accident. The last words I said to my parents was

"I hate you, and I wish you die"

I guess the saying "be careful what you wish for" comes true.

I have been in one relationship since, but that ended in him cheating on me. Me and Monica are in very good terms, after Jason she's my other human friend I can never forgive her for what she did to Alyssa and the amount of pain she caused for Shane. Having said that I can never forgive shane for the pain he inflicted on me.

Oliver has gone nicer; he's actually got a heart! He's changed in ways that were never expected- towards me anyway!.

Amelie not so cold towards me, she's like a mom to me now, and Myrnin is still a freak but we're closer than ever he's the only person that truthfully gets me and my love for science.

I've also taken up an old hobby. I used to be an amazing singer and dancer, i had an award for it and everything. Amongst all the chaos I didn't do it. I never told Michael, Eve or even Shane. I wanted something that only I knew and I am better than Michael and I didn't want him to be jealous

I was thinking this while walking to founders square, I was on my way to see Amelie, as I walked into her office I saw three faces that I thought I'd never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or read the story. You really built up my confidence. If anyone has any ideas and just PM them to me I promise I'll take them into account.**

**Thanks again**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Morganville Vampire's series just the idea **

(Shane's pov)

Amelie was telling us the new rules about Morganville and lecturing us. I zoned out after a bit. Her voice turned into a faint buzz.

It caught my attention when the door opened and a girl stood there. She had strawberry blonde hair that fell down in curly wisps to her back. She had tight shorts on and a red tanktop. It was only when I saw her eyes that I recognised her. It was Claire,** my **Claire.

Michael and eve had guilty expression on their faces but eve had a small smile playing on her lips and Michael looked relieved. Before I could help it I felt my mouth stretch into a grin. She sent me a blank look and turned to Amelie.

"I'll come back later if this isn't a good time" she spoke her voice sharp enough to cut glass

"No, I need you in here anyway we need to discuss some things" Amelie said in a cool tone

"I've got nothing to say "she said angrily

"Well I have" Amelie spoke signalling that was the end of the argument. "Take a seat"

She sat on the far end of the sofa. A grim expression plastered onto her face. I stared at her silently willing her to look at me. She was so different more aware of her body now, her new hair suited her. Her body was more curvy. All in all she looked HOT.

"Claire has moved out of the glass house, but I would like her to move back in, for her own safety do you have any objection?" she asked

We all shook our heads. How could we have any objection, she's our best friend.

"Then its settled, Claire you will move your stuff back in tonight" Amelie ordered

Claire opened her mouth to protest. But Amelie silenced her with a look. She got up and left the room slamming the door in anger. Her expression furious and her eyes filled to the rim with tears. In that one gesture me, Michael and Eve realised the same thing. Claire hates us and we have a lot of making up to do.

(Claire pov)

How could she do this to me? She knows how feel about them and yet she's making me stay in the same house. I threw the remainder of my clothes into the one of the two suitcases and carried them outside and put them into the boot of my car.( Amelie brought it for my 18th birthday). As I reached their house it was turning dark. I got my bags walked towards the door. Dragging in a deep sigh I did the doorbell and waited.

**Review please I would really appreciate it**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Lots of you wanted me to make the chapters longer so here we go .**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville vampires series**

(Shane's pov)

We were laying out the table to get ready for dinner. It was really weird being back home after such a long time, but It felt nice. We had to come back eventually.

_*flashback*_

_I was asleep when I heard a knock on the door to my bedroom thinking it was Claire I got from the bed and walked over and opened. In front of me stood Michael and eve, a curious expression on their faces._

"_We're leaving* eve whispered *and we want you to come with us, it's not going to be forever, just for a few years and we'll come back, we've got permission from Amelie. I need to get out Shane, I need a break from Morganville, from all the chaos, please come with us" _

"_What about Claire?" I said_

"_She'll be fine, and she can't come anyway Amelie won't agree to it, we'll come back for her eventually, she'll understand" eve explained_

_Michael just stood there with his eyes emotionless. What should I do? It's only going to be for a few years and I'll come back, Claire won't mind. Silently I nodded at eve she exhaled and smiled._

"_We're leaving tonight, pack, and don't tell her"_

_*end of flashback*_

Focusing back onto the chilli I stirred it slowly, I felt a small hand with charcoal black painted nails on it.

"Stop fretting, she'll get over it she has to she's too nice to hold a grudge" Eve pointed

As soon as she finished, the doorbell rang Michael stopped what he was doing and made his way to open it. We waited nervously in the hallway.

(Claire's pov )

Michael opened the door and gave me one of his rock star smiles that I used to love; now it just pissed me off.

"Hey, you should have called we would have picked you up" he said while we walked into the hallway

Shane and Eve were waiting and Shane smiled at me. The sort of smile that even now, after everything, my heart melted and my stomach twisted.

I avoided his gaze and focused onto the floor

"I'm just going to take my old room if that's okay?" I looked up as I said this and saw that they were nodding

"Of course you can Claire this is your house and we are your family you don't even need to ask" Eve said

"Yeah" I muttered inwardly rolling my eyes

"Dinners in a few minutes, we're having chilli" Shane informed me

"I'm not really hungry"

"Claire you have to please"

I didn't answer just walked upstairs to my room. As I gazed around the room I thought of the amount of things that happened. My first kiss, my first time, the morning where Shane forgot me, the place where I had my first drink.

I leaned against the wall and slid down burying my face in my hands unable to control the sobs that came out of me and the tears pouring out my eyes.

(Shane's pov)

I was spooning chilli into my mouth when I heard footsteps padding down into the room. Claire ignored us and just walked to the front door and was about to open it when Michael spoke.

"Where are you going at this time in the night?"

"Out" she replied briskly

"Amelie sent you here to live with us to keep you safe, we're not going to send you out in the middle of the night to become vamp food" I argued

"You can't go out in the night Claire and without my permission you won't be able to" Michael said

"What the hell is wrong with you, now you care? Where were you for the past four years?, where were you when I needed you most?, I have been there for all of you when you needed me. When your dad died, eve? Who held you when you were staying up crying all the night, and you Michael? who helped you when Sam died and who consoled you, shane when your waste of space of a father died? Me, that's who,. But the only time wished you were there, you weren't. you left me alone with no one and excuse me if I'm not playing happy families with you right now because news flash guys, I've changed I'm not little miss nice guy anymore" she said angrily her face streaked with tears and she stormed upstairs slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**I just want to apologise for what was written on my profile just my friends being idiots. Thank you for the reviews and the reads.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville vampires **

(claires pov)

I was sitting on my bed, my face streaked with tears and my mouth dry from lack of water. I got up from the bed and made my way downstairs, no one will be up yet it's the middle of the night. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, I closed my eyes in relief as the cold liquid swam through my throat. I was so absorbed in my drinking that I didn't even realise the footsteps behind me. That when I heard my name I jumped so hard that the glass fell from my hands and smashed onto the floor.

"Claire, are you okay" Shane said concerned

"I'm fine " I said, now conscience of the fact that I was wearing a t shirt that barely covered my bum.

As I picked up the glass, a piece slipped into my hand and cut it, blood oozed out of it in big red drops I quickly dropped the shard of glass and clutched y hand to my chest trying to stop wincing. My hand was taken from my chest and held by Shane's.

"Seriously its fine, let go " I reassured him as I tried to pull my hand away.

"You're not fine Claire, the cut is really deep so stop being stubborn and let me take care of it" he said as he led me toward the chair.

He got the first aid kit out from the drawer and started dabbing the antiseptic cream onto my hand.

I winced as the cold moisture spread across my hand and then sighed in relief as he rubbed it in. As Shane worked I took the chance to look at him really look at him. His hair had gone a bit longer, his muscles more matured, he was a bit tanned but he looked the same, if anything he looked hotter than before.

When he finished wrapping the bandage he held my hand and then let go of it and finally looked into my eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?"He said his tone polite

"I couldn't sleep" I replied, suddenly aware that I need to apologise to him about all the horrible things I shouted at him before." Shane about before I'm sorry.."

"its not your fault, I deserved it, every single word probably more, I shouldn't have left Claire, I know that, I just needed a break from this place, I wanted to take you as well Claire but I knew they wouldn't let you and you wouldn't have come either I know you Claire, you wouldn't have left them" Shane said as he me off

"I would've done anything for you, you knew that, I loved you and thought you loved me, you said that you did, you promised that you would always be there no matter what" I argued tears pricking into my eyes

"I do love you Claire, and I know I shouldn't have left your worth better than that but I promise you, that I will look after you and I will fight hard for your forgiveness" he said as he kneeled down next to my knees

"I cant forgive I'm sorry I've changed Shane there are a lot of things you don't know about me and I doubt, that once you find out you'll even want to look at me" I said softly

"We'll see, Claire I need your number, just in case of an emergency or something im going to give you mine as well don't delete it" he ordered

" ermm yeah okay can you just pass me my bag its on the counter?" I asked not bothered to get up

Shane walked over to get it but he didn't realise it was open as he lifted it, the bags contents dropped to the floor, I gasped as I realised what just happened I forced my eyes away from the bottles of illegal pills on the floor and looked at Shane. His eyes were wide with shock as they met mine

"Tell me this isn't what I think it is CLAIRE ANSWER ME?" he shouted in my face

"Don't tell anyone please, if you want me to forgive you you won't tell anyone. Please Shane" I whispered my voice trembling.

"This is my entire fault, I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have left you alone, god im such and idot"

He muttered to himself as he bent down to pick them up.

"what are you doing Shane? Give them to me" I said standing up and walking over to him.

He ignored me and began unscrewing the bottles

"let go of them Shane, please, I need them you don't understand, they help me, I can't afford any more Amelie takes care of all my money, I can't get any more let them go Shane please, I'll do anything" I pleaded trying to pry his fingers off the bottles.

"You need help and this is the only way" he said as he began tipping them into the sink

It felt like my life was being sucked from me, I felt so tired and angry and then I couldn't take it anymore, I started

(Shane's pov)

As I finished tipping the pills into the sink I turned around and saw Claire beginning to cry. It was like a switch being turned off and releasing her. I lifted her onto my lap and rocked her back and forth murmuring into her ear.

Suddenly she pushed me away and I saw how angry she was.

"I hate you, you understand you, look at me or try to talk to me again, I will kill you" she growled her expression terrifying

She ran upstairs and into her room. Im surprised Michael and eve are still asleep but then again they can sleep through anything.

(Claire's pov)

I needed them and im going to get them. I can do other things to pay him back. I dialled his number and said

"Where are you?"

"Home why?" he replied

"I need more" I said restlessly

"Claire, darling you've got no money" he said knowingly

"I know, I'll do anything just give me the stuff"

"I can think of a few things come in 10 minutes or the deals off" he said before hanging up

Sighing with relief I got my coat and wrapped it around myself I didnt bother getting changed.

**Did you like? Hate it? Ideas? Questions?**

**Review please and ill update as soon as possible but only if I get reviews**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville vampires**

(Claire's pov)

I waited for dean** (the guy who tried to kill her in book 6) **to open the door and I wrapped the coat around suddenly scared and unsure of what I was about to do. He opened the door and stood there studying me, he had a thin face and a very bony and skinny body his hair was still in the same emo cut.

"Come in" he said clearly proud of himself

I walked into the house, it was the first time I've ever been it was had two bedrooms and was really unclean. Pizza boxes on the couch and his laundry scattered in place. Suddenly I felt atrms creep around my waist and his mouth in my ear

"Let's go find a bed "he whispered

I shivered with fright as he led me to his room. He slammed the door shut and attacked me.

"ive been wanting to do this for a long time" he murmured into my mouth

I placed both hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, I mean I don't want to do this" I said and made my way to the door

"how else are you going to get what you want" he said and he blocked my path and locked the door.

Without asking my permission he kissed me again and pushed me onto the bed jumping on top of me.

I tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop. Salty tears fell from my eyes as he came into me.

(Shane's pov)

An hour later I opened the door to her room, he light was still on and we needed to talk. No one was there when I walked in, and the window was open. Shit! I silently said as I called Amelie. Praying silently that she's alright.

(Claire's pov)

I got up from the bed and put my shirt on when Amelie walked into the room slamming the door off the hinges.

"get up, and get out, I'll deal with you later" she ordered

I walked to the door and as I went out I heard a faint crack and a muffled scream and lout walked Amelie perfect as ever and gripped me by the arm and led me toward the car.

**Sorry its short didn't have en ough time but wanted to update**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

(Claire pov)

I told her everything, about dean, the drugs, how he raped me. By the end of it I was in tears and Amelie was comforting me

"your safe now, its okay I'm here for you "she said repeatedly

We were back home now and I suddenly felt uneasy and scared. One name was in my thoughts, shane. What would he think? How am I ever supposed to look him in the eye again?

Amelie took my hand and led me to the front door. The breeze whipped against my bare legs and I shivered.

When the door opened I was greeted by 5 grim faces. Shane, Michael, Claire, Myrnin and Oliver.

Amelie turned me to face her and said

"Go upstairs get yourself cleaned up and then we'll talk"

I bean to walk away but then turned around and hugged her tight. "thank you for not judging me" I murmured into her hair

" I love you like my own and I always stick by my own"

I walked past their curious but relieved eyes and made my way upstairs

I closed my eyes and let the hot water merge with my tears..

*_flashback*_

_It was the day of my parents funeral and I felt so alone and so guilty._

_I'm never going to drink again, too bad I didn't think of that after my parents died._

_As I went down the dark alley. A figure stepped out from the shadows _

"_Hey Claire, how's life, heard the freaks left and then ur parents went to live with god" dean sneered _

_I ignored him and tried to walk forwards._

"_I can help you, you know here, first trys free if you want more come find me" he said placing a small bottle into my hands and winking at me._

_I shoved it in my pocket and walked home._

_Few hours later_

_I was lying in my bed and I couldn't sleep, because of the nightmares. I got the bottle out of my pocket and swallowed one pill. Suddenly I felt so free and so happy. I knew that i would never stop with them, I would get more._

_*end of flashback*_

I walked downstairs wearing a long slleved black top and jeans to cover the bruises.

Everyone was staring as I came down and sat next to Amelie.

"tell them"Amelie ordered

I looked at her with pleading eyes screaming no

"They need no know Claire"

I looked down and started talking

"When you left I became an alcoholic, it was the only thing to keep me going, everything that happened in Morganville since I came affected me but I didn't realise it until you left. My parents found me at a party and I was doing some….stuff, we argued and they left. They had an accident and died. I swore not to drink again and I haven't touched a drop since. On the day of their funeral I met dean and he gave me something. I took it; just to make him go away I wasn't planning on having them. that night I couldn't go to sleep I kept on having nightmares and they wouldn't stop" I said as tears streaked down my face

"After I took one all the sadness went away I felt.. Different and happy and careless so I kept on taking them and no-one found out. Last night when Shane found out and he threw them away, I went crazy and I needed some more, so I went over to his house, and he raped me"

Amelies arm went around me and she held me. I looked up and saw that eve was crying and shane looked sad Michael was angry just like myrnin and Oliver was emotionless.

"We should go" Oliver said and dragged out myrnin

"Oh my god, Claire we're so sorry. I didn't think it would be this bad I thought. I thought you'd be able to cope". Eve cried

I didn't reply.

"We're going to help you Claire, you're not alone. To do this, whenever you have an urge of the drugs or you're scared and you can't go to sleep, I want you to go to Shane"

My head snapped up and I stood " are you demented, hes the reason im like this why on earth should I got to him" I screamed

"Because he understands Claire, he went through this when Alyssa and his mom died. If anyone knows how to help you, it's him. I don't care if you hate him he'll help you get better"

Angry at her I stormed upstairs

(shanes pov)

I can't believe she got this messed up I thought as I lay in my bed unable to sleep. She was supposed to be the sensible one. She hates me so much that she can't even look at me.

The door knocked and opened to reveal a red-eyed looking Claire.

"I need your help" she whispered shaking

**So sorry for not updating for ages, ive got so much work to do and then the internet went messed up. I'll try and update once every few days. Love you**

**REVIEWWW PLEASE AND ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville vampires**

(Claire pov)

I didn't know what to do. After i went upstairs I couldn't stop crying and I felt so scared. I needed the drugs too. It was my first night without them and I know that if I don't take them, the nightmares would start. So I did the one thing that I was dreading, I went to Shane.

I knocked on his door and went in. he was lying on the bed but got up when I came in.

"I need your help" my voice hoarse

(Shane's pov)

I moved to the side to make room for her on the bed and she carefully walked in. She sat down in front of me, facing away from me.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I don't know" she said as she turned around to look at me. Her eyes glimmering with tears.

"Talk to me Claire!" I pleaded

"It's the first night without them, and I need them, so badly I feel so emotional and depressed. On top of that I cant go to sleep having the nightmares. Every time I close my eyes I see him Shane." She said crying

I couldn't help myself, I hugged her, she didn't resist she sank into my arms. She felt so fragile and weak. I carefully rocked her back and forth.

"You need to breathe Claire slowly" I said and relaxed as I heard her acting on my instructions. She was listening to me.

"you're going to be ok, Claire just resist it, stop thinking about them"

"Distract me" she said

(claires pov)

"Distract me" I said

He took a deep breath

"Do you remember? When you first came to live with this and I cornered you into the secret room? You were amazing, you didn't scream or anything, I meant to apologise for that did I? If I didn't, I'm sorry."

"You're apologising for a lot of things now" I said forgetting about the hatred I felt for him and smiled into his chest

"do you accept it?"

"I think that me dating you was forgiving you" I said as my eyes drooped

"hmm true" he said as he planted a kiss on my forehead and nestled me against him, and just like that I fell asleep in his arms. Which was the best sleep ive had in months

**REVIEW**

**Did you like it?**


	8. Chapter 8

(Claire's pov)

I woke up really late. But still I was tired my eyes, struggling to open. I padded to the bathroom and got ready. Last night was weird, I've never talked that much about my feelings to anyone before.

When I came downstairs Shane was on the phone and he didn't look very happy about it

"She's here now you can talk to her" he said firmly

"Monica" he mouthed his eyes expressing his curiosity

As I took the phone he stood there watching, his jaw tight and his arms crossed.

"Hey Mon" I said turning around

"CLAIRE ive been trying to get hold of you for days now, why didn't you call me, anyway doesn't matter now guess what" she said excitedly

"What" I replied

"You have to guess Claire" she said

"Put it on speaker" Shane mouthed

"Ermmm I don't know just tell me" I pleaded

"Jason kissed me" she said

"WHAT" screamed me and shane I waved my hand to tell him to shut up, at that precise moment eve an Michael came in

"What's going on" said eve

"Nothing" I said

I picked up the phone and screamed into it

"WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, THIS IS SO GOOD NEWS, IS HE A GOOD KISSER?" I asked aware of the stares that were being drilled into my back

We talked a bit more about them two and how happy the whole situation until finally I shut the phone off and confronted my fears.

"Maniac, out of all the people you could be friends with you choose Monica, she killed my sister Claire, and she made your life hell and Jason? What the hell were you thinking?" he said simmering with rage

"Jason's really sweet once you get to know him and monica was lonely and we boh needed a friend she's changed, yyouve got to learn to forgive and forget" I said reasonably

"Then why aren't you taking your own advice" he said challenging me

"I'm trying okay? It's gonna take time"

"are you goung to the frat party today" eve asked me randomly

"I don't know, probably"

"Good, because we're going as well we'll go together and we can keep an eye on you it's a win-win for everyone"

I sighed angrily "you don't need to follow me everywhere"

"what if you rebound, there's going to be drugs there and definitely drink" he argued

"I'll be fine" I muttered

"we're going end of discussion"

I went upstairs thinking to myself

"this is going to be an interesting night" I thought and smirked


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville vampires**

(Claire pov)

I was standing in front of the mirror. My red dress came up to my thigh. Just about

I was wearing very high heels which emphasised my legs and I left my hair open and curled it around my face, I was just about to do my makeup when eve walked in uninvited.

"Wow, you look nice but you just need a little bit of eve on you" she said walking towards me

"seriously its fine I can do my own"

"Shut up and sit down"

When she finished I looked in the mirror, at first I couldn't I cpouldnt recognise myself my eyes looked smoky aand mysterious and my lips looked big and nice.

I looked sexy!

"thanks eve" I said

"its fine, the least I could do look Claire I know your hooked but I think you should stop doing drugs" she said matter-of-factly

"but.."

"no buts its gonna kill you now come on lets go" she said as she walked out the door

I took in a deep breath, grabbed my bag and walked out.

I stood on top of the stairs and stared odwn at shane and Michael, eve had joined them as well she was wearing a black dress with her hair tied up to her side her cleavage showing.

When they saw me shane mouth dropped open and I saw a little bit of drool and Michaels face flushed.

"You look nice" he said trying not to stare

"yeah very nice" shane interrupted

"Thanks, shall we go" I said icily

We walked to the car and I sat at the bag pressed up against the window eve followed swiftly.

We pulled up outside the house and I got out ignoring the others.

I spotted monica and Jason and walked over and hugged them hard.

I spotted a guy checking me out and winked at him, which obviously made him walk over.

**REVIEWWWW**

**I NEED IDEAS and thank you to kimbooo for helping me without her this fanfic would be rubbish**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville vampires**

(Claire pov)

We were dancing for n hour now, he was a good dancer. i saw from the corner of my eye that shane was talking to some blonde bimbo but his eyes were fixed on me.

i learned that his name was mark and he was 28, he didn't have a job. he drank a lot though he was pretty drunk by now.

i was telling him about me when out of nowhere his mouth attacked me. it was horrible he stank of beer and it made me want to vomit but by the time i gathered my thoughts his slobbery tongue was in my mouth doing things that should be illegal!

Suddenly he was being ripped away from me and being punched by Shane. i grabbed Shane and dragged him away from mark.

"what the hell is wrong with you" i shouted "you don't just do that, Shane"

"he was kissing you" argued Shane

"and.. i would've handled it, and even if he was its none of your business, i can date other people shane"

Out of the corner of my eye i saw eve being led by a white pale hand.

It couldn't have been Michael because he was standing by Shane

Something is a bit iffy here. i narrowed my eyes and followed them michael and eve flanking me.

i rolled my eyes and smirked.

When I found her I saw a vampire leaning over sucking her blood.

What the...

I got my silver necklace from my neck and wrapped it around his choking him in the process dragging him away from eve.

His pale skin burnt as the silver made contact and he shrieked and tried to grab me but i dodged him.

Shane got a stake out of somewhere and plunged it into his heart.

He went limp and sank to the floor.

I hooked the necklace back onto me and hurried over to eve wrapping her in my arms.

She might have hurt me but she's still my best friend. she could have died.

It's time to forgive and hugged me back really hard and sobbed into my dress

"I'm sorry; I'm so so sorry Claire "she said

"it's okay i forgive you, your safe now shih said

We untangled ourselves and grinned at each other. she looked like a racoon with mascara streaked around her eyes

"I think we should go home" i said not talking to anyone in particular

"yeah" agreed Shane and Michaeleve grabbed my hand and smiled warmly at me

i sat at the back and rested my head against the window.

(home)

i changed into a tank top and shorts and made my way downstairs.

"anyone want dinner im making tacos".

"yeah please" murmured three voices from the living room.

i put the meat on the pan and heard it sizzling away as i copped the onions.

"want any help?" asked shane from the doorway

i passed the onions to him and directed my attention to the eat

"i missed this" he said

"yeah me too, i guess ive been to focused on thinking what you did to hurt me than focus on what you did to protect me, because you did do a lot of that and i never got said thank you, the good things out weigh the bad things in people" i said keeping my eyes on the pan and blushing feircly

Shane was staring at me with and incredulous look on his face

stop staring at me" i ordered

"i can't help it, you've changed so much Claire, and you've forgiven us wait, that was you forgiving us wasn't it"

i nodded

"things cant be the same again Shane like you said i have changed and i may have forgave you but its gonna take time for me to forget" i said as i looked into his beautiful eyes.

He cupped his hands around my face and stared at me intently

"i still love you, always have and always will "he said his breath tickling my face as he leaned in

and then michael walked in.

great

Shane cursed under his breath and i stepped out of his hands and starting stuffing the shells.

I was mentally hitting myself

**Woooooo yaaaaay im updating regularly**

**sorry to those people who wanted me to give them lot more punishment and make shane suffer. but i cant do it sorry**

**REVIEW**

**Like it? hate it? review**

**the more reviews i get the sooner ill update**

**try to get more than 100 guys**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

authors note

my punctuation was horrendous in that last chap

sorry

hope you liked it though i just read it back and cringed

xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own mv

(Claire's pov)

I was just stuffing the last bites of the taco into my mouth when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it. Monica and Jason stood there with wide grins on their faces

"Hey guys" I said "this is a nice surprise"

"who is it" Shane asked as I let them in

My three roommates eyes narrowed as they saw mon and jase.

I stacked a few tacos on a plate, picked up two cokes and went upstairs being flanked by the new arrivals

"why are you going to your room for?" shane asked curiously

I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted by Jason

"We are gonna have a threesome" piped Jason

And I burst into laughter

(shanes pov)

"Why them, out of all the Morganville residents why has she got to pick them two" I groaned

"we need to get them away from her theyere a bad influence" eve chimed

Michael looked worried

" I don't know guys, shes entitled to have friends I mean Claire doesn't have bad judgement if she wants to be friend with them then we should try as well"

They've been talking for an hour about this now trying hard to ignore the fits of laughter coming from upstairs.

I groaned into a cushion

But got up when they came down the stairs

"bye guys "Claire said as she let them out the door

She curled up on the couch smiled. She was flushed and she looked really pretty I wanted to grab he and kiss the life out of her.

"what's wrong, why do you look so glum" she said sweetly

"we need to apologise, properly, we regret what we did Claire. I was supposed to be your brother but I left you we all did. And we're sorry so so sorry"Michael said solemnly

Eve and I nodded in agreement

"its fine guys seriously and Michael you will always be my brother no matter what" she said as she got up and gave him a big hug

"we think you shouldn't be friends with monica and Jason theyer a bad influence" I said abruptly

" you did not just say that" Claire said stiffly

(claires pov)

I was filled with rage and anger

"bad influence? Says you you've been in jail how many times shane? I have risked my life so many times for you shane bad influence my foot if anyones a bad influence on me its you" I screamed and went upstairs slamming my door

I went back on the staircase and shouted

"I am going to kepp them as my friends and if you have a problem with that you can fuck off" I screamed

**REVIEWW**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville vampires.**

(Claire's pov)

I was lying face down on my bed. Changed into a shirt way too small for me cursing Shane in my head. Why? Why does he always do this to me? Whenever I think he's changed and I start to love him again. He always has to ruin it by doing something jerkified like that. My pillow was wet, I would've given him another chance if he hadn't have insulted Monica and Jason.

I was thinking this when there was a faint knock on the door. I didn't answer but listened intently as the door opened..

I turned around and saw him hesitate as he took me in.

(Shane's pov)

I'm such a jerk. I was so close to her taking me back. I realised this as I stood In her room trying my best not to stare. I moved my gaze up to her eyes. I felt a pang in my chest as I saw that she was crying, I've hurt her so much.

I walked in and sat at the foot of her bed, careful to keep my distance.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but I did and I cant take it back. I have no right to say who you should be friends with , but im tru=ying to look out for you because I love you" I said as I took her hands and looked into her eyes

She snatched he hands away from me and looked away

"well I don't , not any more, every time I feel like we're getting closer you hurt me again. Every single amount of love that I felt for you has gone. Forever. I feel nothing for you anymore" she said as she tucked herself

"Close the door on your way out" she said icily

(Claire's pov)

When he left I released the tears and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I realised I was late for work. I dragged myself up and got ready. I went to common grounds for a coffee..

I was waling out when someone bumped into me and spilled my coffee all over the floor.

"oh, shit, I'm so sorry" said the boy he had broad shoulders and short brown hair. He had lovely warm blue eyes he was gorgeous.

"no, seriously its fine," I said the same time he said "ill buy you a new one"

But it was too late he was already by the counter.

I sat down on a nearby table and waited for him to come back.

He was balancing two cups and sat down by me.

"Im Jake" he said grinning

"Claire, you didn't have to do that"

"I don't mind, I would've give any chance to sit by such a pretty girl in the morning. You're going to get me through my day now" he said

I looked down feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me" I said

"Ill only stop it if you let me take you on a date" he challenged

I didn't reply, I got a pen from my back pack wrote down my number on a napkin and walked out smiling to myself. Im finally going to move on and I can't wait.

Myrnins was boring; I quiet my position as head scientist and continued working for him as an assistant. He made me clean the lab. Which I obviously did.

"So Claire, how are you nd how is the boy?" he saidf baruptly

"I'm fine and so is the boy we're getting on like a house on fire" I said sarcastically

"Good, very good" he murmured "are you going to get back together with him"

"no" I said my tone signalling it was the end of the conversation.

As I walked home I got a text on my phone

Meet me tomorrow at common grounds at 5

Look beautiful as always

Jake x

I squealed as I walked into the house running up to my room to tell eve and then phone monica.

**REVIEWW PLEASE**

**your not reviewing as much so please review**

**it helps**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville

(Claire's pov)

I told eve about Jake and I could tell that she wasn't happy about it, she still had hope for me and Shane and she cheered up after I asked her if she could get me ready. Monica ws really excited and she was going to come over as well. I haven't talked to Shane, he hasn't even looked at me or tried to talked to me.

I walked out the shower with a really small towel on and bumped into Shane. He put his arms out to steady me.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" he said with an apologetic smile

"It's fine" I said as I walked into my room away from his lustrous gaze

Two minutes later Monica and eve barged in

"okai, first we need to decide what you're going to wear" said Monica as she walked to my wardrobe

She pulled out a really skimpy top and shorts

"no, shes not a slag what about this? "Said eve and she pulled out a really gothy dress

"how about this?" I rummaged to the back of my closet and found a purple strapless dress that was tight ion all the right places and looked amazing on me.

They both nodded in encouragement and I could see how much effort it took for them to get along and I felt a burst of happiness in me.

I pulled the dress on and sat down In front of my dresser.

"ill do the hair and you do the make-up okay?"said eve to monica

Monica nodded and come to work

I looked really nice, really different, I imagined shanes face as he saw me. What the.. did I just think shane? I meant jake why would I care about shane for we are finished, over, never going back there again!

As I walked downstairs Michael was playing his guitar and shane had just come from back from work.

His eyes bulged as he took me in. I felt ahint of pleasure in my heart but it went away just as quick.

"Where are you going?" he asked clearing his throat

"on a date" I said as I grabbed my bag

"oh, well you look beautiful"

"thanks "I said as I blushed

As I walked into common grounds I saw him sitting down in a far table.

"hey" I said as I walked toward him

"hey"

The date was amazing

Jake was so sweet. I found out that he was studying business and wanted to be an accountant, but he liked music as well. I told him about MIT and about work.

It was so easy to talk to him, he was such an easy-going guy and time just flew by when I talked to him.

He dropped me off home. Walked me to the doorway and I turned towards him.

"Thanks for today, I really enjoyed it" I said looking down

"Yeah me too, you're a really nice girl Claire"

"And you're a really nice boy" I teased

He grinned and leaned down, he was just about to kiss me when the door burst open and revealed Shane.

"Can we wrap it up out here its dark and I don't want you to become food "he said

Jake burned red and I hated Shane at that moment

"Okay, ill call you alright" Jake said

"Wait "I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me "aren't you forgetting something" I asked

He grinned and cupped his hands around my face and kissed me.

I could feel Shane's eyes boring a hole into my back and kissed him harder looping my arms around his neck and pressing myself to him he gripped my waist and pulled me evn closer. We heard a faint cough behind us and pulled away.

My face was red and I waved at Jake as he drove away.

I then turned to Shane and smiled sweetly and made my way towards myy bedroom.

**REVIEW**

**You guys are really slacking in reviews**

**I need reviews, the more reviews I get the quicker ill update!**

**They motivate me **

**Thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville

(Claire's pov)

I was changed into my nightclothes sitting on the bed. I had just finished going through every detail of the date with Monica. The kiss was sweet and nice but nothing compared to the tingling and the warm sensation I felt when Shane touched me. I sighed. I new it was wrong to play with jake but I needed shane to realise the consequences of his actions.

A knock on the door jilted me out of my thoughts

Shane stood in the hallway

" I just wanted to say that im letting yyou go, you don't want me no more and im sorry, for everything I love you so much but what I did was wrong and im going to accept that we're over I love you, always and If you ever decide to forgive me ill drop everything just to be with you" he put his hands in his pockets and walked away

_He was going to stop fighting, he had given up. This is what I need. I need to move on and jake is good for me._

I reached under the bed and pulled out a box

*flashback*

"_Tell me your biggest secret" Jake said as he held my hand _

"_tell me yours?" I challenged him_

_He studied me for a moment and then put hi arms around my waist_

"_My first girlfriend beat me up when I dumped her" he whispered_

_I pulled away and burst out laughing_

"_its your turn now!" he asked me_

"_I don't have any secrets, im an open book" I said putting my hands out in front of me_

"_come on, everyone has secrets"_

"_not me"_

_*_end of flashback

He was right everyone did have secrets

I pulled out a thick piece of paper and stared at it for the millionth time of my life

**Certificate to show the miscarriage of baby**

**Cassie Alyssa Danvers**

**Mother: Claire Danvers**

**Father: Shane Collins**

**7 months along **

**Death caused by a drunk driver hitting Claire Danvers **

this was my secret.

I pulled out the sonogram and held it to my chest releasing my tears

**Authors note**

**GUYS I am loving your reviews**

**Especially the slightly perverted ones **

**Do you like the direction its going?**

**And review guys please**

**I WANT LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS CUZ IM GREEDY **

**PRETTYU PKLEASE**

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER TH UPDATE**

**OH BTW WHO HAS READ BITTER BLOOD AND LOVED IT! MEEEE OMD I LUVED IT, IT WAS AMAZING**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville **

(Claire's pov)

We invited Jake over for dinner, I think Michael realised that we were serious so he wanted to get to know him. Shane was avoiding me for two weeks. But on a positive note it has been two weeks since I started dating Jake. I really like him a lot, but when he kisses me I imagine Shane instead and I immediately feel guilty. I don't think I love Jake, but I want to try, to move on.

He arrived with a bunch of flowers

He kissed me on the cheek as he walked in and I took him to the dining table

"so, Jake" said Michael "you and Claire have been together for a while now am I right?"

"err yeah I really like her" said Jake, his face flushing red

"Are you serious about her will you treat her right?" Shane said abruptly forking pasta into his mouth

I searched his face for any emotion but none was on display. His eyes were cold, heartless.

"Of course, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, she's my girl man" jake said grabbing my hand

Michael grinned and the subject changed, eve was eating dinner with Jason, they wanted to get along again.

I stacked the plates up and headed towards the sink to wash them but Michael grabbed them

"you go hang with Jake, me and Shane will do the dishes" he said

"Since when, that's not fair man it's her day "Shane interrupted

"she can do the washing instead" he tossed a dishcloth to him and they got to work

I headed to the living room and led jake to my room

I closed the door behind me and whispered in his ear

"More privacy "I said

"im not complaining" he murmured

We kissed

We kissed like we were drowning and I knotted my fingers in his hair

He unbuttoned my shirt and without thinking i murmured

"I love you shane"

We sprang apart and I stared into jakes shocked eyes

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Review please!**

**Ill love you forever**


	17. Chapter 17

**disclaimer: i dont own mv**

(Claire)

Jake pulled back.

"Jake, I didn't mean-"

"You're clearly not over him!" He snapped, redoing his buttons

."I am over-""But you're not, are you?" He yelled

.I screeched and I heard Eve and Michael and Shane run towards the kitchen.

"What's up?" Michael asked, and Jake just pushed past him.

"I'm going," Jake said

.I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Yet another relationship down the drain and all because of that stupid Shane Collins. I was going to kill front door slammed and my three house mates turned to me.

"What happened?" Shane asked.I shouted at him.

"None of your business. Why do you always have to get in the way?"I stormed out, pushing past the three of them and opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Shane called after me.

"Out!" I yelled back.

He caught the door before I could slam it shut.

"I don't think you should go after him-""I'm not! God, stop being so interfering! I don't stick my nose in your business 24/7 do I?"

I could see him biting back a retort. I ran down the rest of the steps and dialed a number on my phone.

"Hey Claire, s'up?" Monica asked.

"I'm coming over." I told her

."Tell me EVERYTHING," she exclaimed down the phone and I started to tell her.

(Shane)

I don't know what I'm going to do. I want her back. I need her back. I miss her so much but she just doesn't want me any more. It's really hurting inside but I'm a guy, I don't show this stuff.I walked up the staircase.

Claire had just left and Eve and Michael were off whispering downstairs. Probably about the way to my room, I passed Claire's. The door was wide open and I hesitated at the door before walking in.

It was just so Claire. Un-made bed, clothes all hanging over the back of her desk chair. Only instead of the old hoodies and jeans, it was short skirts, skimpy tops and high heels scattered everywhere. I sighed. She'd grown up.I sat down on the bed. My foot brushed something on the floor, a box. Frowning, I picked it up. I opened it. This was intruding Claire's privacy, right? But she never told us anything there was a sheet of paper. My eyes flickered across the page and I saw the words 'Miscarriage' 'Claire' and 'Father: Shane Collins'.

I had a miscarriage? This was..it must of been after we left. It was no wonder she was so angry with us. She practically hated us. It was our fault she had lost the baby. My fault.I put the paper back in the box, the box under the bed and left. Claire and I were having words.

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

disclaimer: i dont own mv

I was at Monica's house crying my eyes out with Monica by my side comforting me. Suddenly I stood up and wiped my eyes with my hand. I headed over to the cupboard and took out a bottle of tequila

"Claire, honey I don't think that's a good idea" Monica said but I ignored her taking a massive swig.

I closed my eyes and sighed as the warm fuzziness swam through my body. Monica came up to me and tried to pry the bottle from my unwilling hands. I took another swig.

"if I can't drink here, I'll just go somewhere worse" i said swallowing more of the alcoholic goodness.

"Fine whatever" she said putting her hands up in surrender and sat down

(shane)

Claire came home late and she was pissed. I need to apologise for earlier and I needed to talk to her about the tottered up the stairs, he heels clanging against the floorboards

."Claire?" I looked at me and scowled.

"Go 'way Shane, I needa pee."

I followed her up the staircase, standing outside the bathroom door whilst she went inside

."Claire? We need to talk." I I said gently.

Eve and Michael were asleep. Well, Eve was, Michael was most likely playing his guitar.

"'Bout what?" She asked and I tried to ignore the sound of her peeing.

"About us."

She snorted. "What 'bout us?"

"About the fact you never told me you were pregnant." I said and I heard her freeze in the bathroom.

"How did you know that?" Suddenly sounding sober.

"I found the box."

"That's private Shane!"

"But you didn't tell me. If you told me I would have stayed-"

"It's too late for would have's now," she snarled.

"Claire...I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that now," She whispered.

"Claire?" I said. No reply.

"Claire, what do you mean?"I heard a thump something clatter to the ground.

"Michael!" I was by my side in an instant. I pointed to the door and he rammed it with his shoulder. I would have done it - but I knew it wouldn't hurt him.I inhaled sharply as I saw Claire sprawled across the floor, a tub of pills on the floor next to her.

shit

**REVIEW PLEASE i need a lot of reviews **

**so many people read the tory but they dont write a comment**

**love it ? hate it? ideas?**


	19. Chapter 19

**disclaimer: i don't own mv**

(Shane))

Claire was there lying limp in my body the ambulance crew took her out of my arms and laid her out on the stretcher. No one spoke, except for the paramedics we were all too scared. i cant lose her.

they told me that she still has a heartbeat and they need to operate on her to get the drugs on her. me, Michael and eve went to the hospital separately. eves face was streaked with tears and Michael looked solemn and grave i-i just felt numb, i didn't know what to feel.

(a few hours later)

i was in the waiting room pacing back and forth when the doctor came out.

"shes okay, she just needs to rest and take it easy for the next few weeks and i mean it she cant do anything"the doctor said her eyes fixed on me

"yeah of course can i see her?"i asked

"yeah just dont stress her out" she said

i walked into the room and looked at her.

(claire)

Shane came in alone and he-he looked so sad and disappointed. i broke eye contact and looked down. that's why i didn't see him sit next to me and take my hand.

"im here for you, whatever you need, ill be here, forever, even if you dont want me" he said

i traced his hand with my thumb and tried not to squirm under his gaze

"ill always want you, i cant help the fact that i love you"i said looking up and meeting his eyes

"i love you, always have and always will"

he said "i dont care, what you did but i need to know why did you do it?"

i took a deep breath and told him "yes-yesterday was my- i mean our babies death anniversary, i forget the fdate of her death shane, i cant believe i forgot and jake broke up with me and ontop of that i was drunk im ashamed of myself" is aid as i sobbed into his arms

he stroked my hair and let me cry

i lifted my head up and put my hand on his face

"claire are you su-"

i cut him off my pressing my lips against his

**yaaaay theyre back together **

**wooop wooop**

**warning next chapter=lots of fluff**

**review please**

**i need lots of reviews is 260 or more i beg of you**


	20. Chapter 20

disclaimer: i dont own mv

(claire)

i had been home for two weeks and me and shane were going good. our relationship was progressing slowly. i loved himaand would do anything for him.

(a while later)

Shane asked me to come with him, I don't know where but he told me to dress up and knock on his door. I don't want get dolled up because I don't even know were im going but at the moment I look malnourished and tired so I think I should make the effort. I dressed in a cream florescent dress which defined my small waist and I curled my strawberry blonde hair. To enhance my pale face and dead blue eyes I wore red lipstick and black cat eye-liner.

She opened the door and Claire felt the words slip out of her mind as she saw Shane topless. She fell in love again with the angle of his collar bone, the colours of his eyes, the curve above his soft lips and his perfectly structured cheekbones.

She then suddenly realized that she had been staring rather perverted and quickly lowered her gaze. Shane caught her eyes and swiftly put a white shirt on leaving the top two buttons undone. Claire swallowed and nervously walked away but Shane held her wrist and came close to her till she could feel his faint warm breath on her neck.

"I want to show you something" Shane whispered in his husky sexy voice as he covered her eyes with his hand.

"Shane where are you taking me?" He didn't reply. "Shane, answer my question". No reply again. "SHANE!" she shouted with hesitation.

"Calm your tits Claire, we're nearly there" Shane responded.

When they were there, he moved his hands away from her eyes. He took her to a room, a beautiful room. It was filled with cream candles that gave rays of light in the dark place. There were pressed elegant flowers sprinkled on the floor and on every wall there was a large picture of her cherished happy moments with Shane.

Then he cupped her hands and he said "Im sorry" Claire stomach twisted into knot and she replied "me too"

He suddenly took out a classy necklace out of his pocket and slipped it into her neck. It was beautiful; it had two parts of the metallic braided together with a big stone diamond in the centre. Claire's tired eyes formed a tear while she looks toward Shane.

"Shane…" cried Claire.

Shane just stood there, trying hard to form a curve with his mouth and smile like he meant it but instead his hazel eyes were gleaming.

"It looks beautiful on you Claire" said Shane.

Claire stroked the side of his coarse stubble and gave him a heartfelt beloved kiss on the cheek and embraced him.

Then Shane's fingertips brushed her hands and he slowly traced her arm to her shoulders. He combed her golden hair with his fingers and moved it at the side and kissed her neck. Then he unzipped her floral dress.

Claire unlocked from the hug and unbutton his shirt whilst he unhooked her bra throughout their eyes were close and their lips kept on touching till they were naked. Shane grasped her hipbones and gently picked her up and laid her on the undone bed with roses. He wrapped her up with a blanket and laid on top of her. He kissed her on her collar bone while Claire planted a love bite on his neck. He caressed every curve of her body and she gently ran her fingers down his back.

Shane's hand was on her waist. Her heart was against his bare chest. Their thighs touched. She seduced him passionately with her body and soul.  
(Shane pov)  
I felt like I saw the old Claire, which I fell in love with. She looked young, simple and delicate and that's why I couldn't resist her. I wanted to capture each and every moment last night and soak it into my mind as well as engrave it into my heart my world

revieww


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own mv  
(several weeks later)  
(Claire pov)

Shanes arm was around my bare waist securing me to his body. My head was resting on his chest the soft thudding of his heart beating in my ear.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I jumped and untangled my limbs from him scrabbling for my phone I opened it and whispered "hello"

"look bitch, I know your with Shane but if you don't leave him I will kill you, he's mine and he's always going to be mine!" and then she hung up

I stared at the phone confused and scared that voice sounded oddly familiar

"who was it" said shane wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down towards him.

"no one, its fine" I said kissing his nose and plastering a fake smile

"You're a terrible liar Claire, tell me really who was it?"

I sighed and buried my face into his neck planting small kisses on his shoulder

"Don't flip but, it was a girl saying that she was going to kill me if I didn't leave you and that you belonged to her" I said

"WHAT THE …" shane said

But I cut him off by kissing him

"you said you wont shout, now don't worry its probably nothing" I said straddling him

" if anything else happens you will tell me okay?"

"mhmmm" I said my hands knotted in his hair

"I love you"

"I know" I said "now shut up"

…..(at night)  
Michael and eve were on their honeymoon and me and shane were alone for two whole weeks.  
I was reading a book when shane came up behind me

"Need some help?" he said

" actually can you drive me to the shops I have a craving for crisps"

"lets go" he said snagging his keys from the table

(At the shops)

"I'll go you stay in the car" I said to shane getting out the car

"okai"

I got a packet of crisps and paid for them and headed outside back to the car.  
I was stopped when I felt cold hands grip me and a cold metallic knife was pressed to my neck and I froze.  
Shane saw me and got out the car before io could even scream.

"let her go Kim "he said threat clear in his voice.

**This is not my best work but I needed to update because its been ages**  
**Like it? Hate it?**  
**PLEASE REVIEWW GUYS I NEED REVIEWS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own MV **

**(Claire)**

I could feel her steel grip as it tightened and the cold sharpness of the blade as it lightly sank into my neck revealing a trickle of blood. My eyes close and willed the tears not to escape

I heard Shane's voice reasoning with Kim psychotic self

"Let her go Kim!" said Shane softly.

"NO, it her fault that we're not together. She was a catalyst to our break-up; if it wasn't for her our problems could've been resolved. I need to get rid of her so we can be back together" said Kim. Her voice was icy and brittle.

"Ok I'll do whatever you say, just leave her alone please" pleaded Shane.

"I love you Shane, why'd you care about Claire for? I know you loved me not her"

"I love you too, I don't care about her I just don't want her blood in mine or your hands" said Shane

My eyes welled up with tears as I understood what Shane said, it was all a lie. I mentally cursed myself for trusting Shane. Again.

He walked closely to Kim as she untangled her arms from me. Suddenly Shane did a fly kick that bounced the knife off her hands and blew a punch to her stomach knocking the wind out of her. He pinned her down and looks at me with raging fierce eyes.

My chest and neck was smeared with blood and I felt light headed.

A police car rounded the corner and came to a stop near us

The cop got out of the car and said sternly with a gun in his hands

"You are arrested in suspicion of harassment you have the right to remain silent"

I jumped out my revere and ran towards them stumbling on my way dragging my feet

"Your wrong it was self defence" I pleaded

"Look, miss can you step back we will discuss this further in the station." He said

Amelia appeared out of nowhere as usual and her presence stunned us to silence.  
"James, let him go" she command him in a cool icy voice.

She walked over to Kim and snapped her neck with a cold sharp click.  
"I should've done those ages ago" said Amelia

That was last I heard before everything turned black.

**Thank you everyone, the story will come to an end soon! **

**PM if you want a sequel but review please!**

**If you won't review I won't update and you wont heard the end of the story **** im being greedy I know but that's life haha.**


	23. Chapter 23

disclaimer: I don't own mv

(Claire)

I woke up in a white room covered in white which I immediately recognised as the hospital I looked around confused. I rested my head on the pillow trying to get my head together I opened my eyes when I felt something touch my hand.

"Hey" Shane whispered

"Hey, what happened?" I asked

"you lost a bit of blood and fainted" he said

"oh" I said

"Claire, why didn't you tell me?"

I pulled my hand from his

"tell you what?"

"you didn't know?"

"what the hell are you on about shane?"

"yo-your pregnant"

My hands flew to my mouth and my eyes filled with tears "no, no this can't be happening I can't be,, not again"

I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing uncontrollably shane put his harms around me but I pulled away

"GET OFF ME JUST GO AWAY PLEASE JUST GO!" I screeched

He looked hurt but at that moment I couldn't care less

_I'm pregnant…again. They said I couldn have any more children is this some sort of sick joke? Or will my baby die again? What about Shane? Will he stay and be faithful or will he leave me?_

I looked up and saw eve coming in. her and Michael must have come back early.

She came and sat down next to me and opened her arms I sank into them.

"You're going to be okay Claire you're going to get through this, you and Shane together" she said stroking my hair

"Is it true?" I said

"of course its true"

It suddenly dawned on me about how much of a bitch I was to shane I grouned and buried my face in my arms

"Shane hates me" I mumbled

"No I don't, I could never hate you, I love you too much and I will stick by ypou no matter what" he said appearing beside me

Tears ran down my face

"I don't know if I can do this again shane im-im so scared what if something happens again , I cant go through that again"

"you won't Claire if something does happen we'll all be here" eve said reassuringly

"I want to be with you forever Claire and I want you to believe that as well so, Claire, will you marry me" he said pulling out a gorgeous white ring

"yes" I whispered

The end

**FINISHED! I WANT REVIEWS LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS.**

**NOW, ABOUT THE SEQUAL, IVE GOT AN IDEA, BUT IM NOT SURE IF I CAN BE BOTHERED TO WRITE ONE SO I MIGHT DO A SEQUAL SO KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR IT**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THE STORY AND TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS AND HELPED ME **

**I LOVE YOU ALLLL**


End file.
